Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a major antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. A robotic copy of Sonic designed by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic has elements of an adaptoid as well as that of a Sonic clone. Metal Sonic is a secondary player in the Video Game Villains War. Non Disney Villains War Taking the Technodrome Dr. Robotnik captures and roboticizes the actual Sonic the Hedgehog to create this incarnation of Metal Sonic. During the battle in which Robotnik tries to seize the Technodrome, Snively controls Metal Sonic from afar and uses him to fight the Shredder's Foot Clan robots. Metal Sonic even takes down Bebop, one of the Shredder's top lieutenants. Under Control Mok Swagger, however, has been observing the events within Robotnik's faction. He seizes control of the Technodrome's computer system and hacks into Metal Sonic's mainframe using Infermon. Vs Flogg Video Game Villains War Called Into Battle After a tremendous failure in fighting the monster, Tabuu, Dr. Eggman calls in Metal Sonic to defeat the monster for him. Metal Sonic smashes through Tabuu's wings, ultimately charging right through the villain and destroying him. However, the impact of the blow weakens the integrity of Metal Sonic's control frame cause it to become Neo Metal Sonic. A Cruel Trick Metal Sonic disguises himself as Dr. Eggman and approaches Ganondorf with a proposition: he will destroy the massive Commander Spog in order to weaken the alliance of Dr. Nefarious. "Eggman" then proceeds to Spog's lair in the Egg Dragoon to take the giant robot out. He launches a massive drill at Spog, weakening his foe. However, Spog severely damages the Dragoon, pummelling it with heated weights and grenades. As the Dragoon falls to the ground, malfunctioning, "Eggman" finally forces Spog to the ground with one blast of laser fire. With Spog defeated, Metal Sonic reveals his true form and copies Spog's data. New Friends After the real Dr. Eggman defeats Dr. Nefarious, Metal Sonic steps into Nefarious's place, making quick friends with Nefarious's AI assistant, GLaDOS. The two unleash Donkey Kong from his trophy; in addition, they engineer an army of evil Kongs to assist them in their villainous purposes. For more information, see here. The Robotic Takeover Metal Sonic makes his move in the middle of a meeting of Ganondorf and his allies. Summoning his chief robotic lieutenants - GlaDOS, Sigma, Lumine, and Courtney Gears - Metal Sonic hacks into the systems of the R.O.B. guards and begins wreaking havoc. When Ganondorf tries to oppose him, Metal Sonic activates a portal of dark magic energy. Ganondorf, caught in the way, is blown to smithereens. As Eggman and the rest of Ganondorf's allies flee, Metal Sonic cackles with robotic glee. Disney vs Anime Villains War Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Robots Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Sonic Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Rivals Category:Dr. Nefarious Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Villains war Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Villains War Category:Dr Robotnik Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vs Pete Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament